The Dinner, Dessert and Snack Series: Dinner Party
by benova13
Summary: A friend wins a contest to have dinner during WrestleMania week with a couple WWE Superstars, which leads Jordana Oliver to spend a rather interesting night hooking up with the one, the only, Roman Reigns. This is part one of a one-shot trilogy. Roman Reigns/OC


_**Yes, New Orleans inspired me. This story is loosely based on WrestleMania weekend, I figured I could write something fun. This is a one-shot trilogy; I hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own original characters. I don't personally know any Superstar mentioned in the story. I write for enjoyment not profit.**_

The Dinner, Dessert and Snack Series  
Dinner Party

Bourbon Street was alive in the night as Jordana and her best friend Kesha made their way through it. They were heading to some restaurant in the French Quarter, as Kesha won a dinner with some WWE Superstars. She was allowed to bring a friend, which she chose Jordana. To say that Jordana was nervous was understated. She was terrfied. But when she was terrified, and given the situation, her best comes out.

To start with, they didn't know who they were having dinner with. They wouldn't know until they got there. Kesha kept in contact with the head of the contest via email. He didn't know anything other then the restaurant and reservation details. Really it depended on who was available at the time of the dinner. Kesha really wanted John Cena, but his VIP signing was at that very time. She was really down about it, but Jordana consoled her, telling her there was others that she liked, maybe one day she would meet John.

Per the walking directions, Jordana and Kesha turned the corner and the restaurant was within eyesight, just like it said. The ladies smoothed out their colored dresses as they walked, and adjusted their walks in their high heels. Their feet was killing them, but they planned to walk barefoot back to the hotel. Their hotel was located in the French Quarter as well. The streets didn't look to be littered with broken glass and filled with horse shit, so that was a good sign.

"Ok, well here goes. And it'll be quick if its someone like the Big Show." Kesha said.

"Be positive." Jordana said. "We're here to have fun. Regardless. Let's bang this out."

The two ladies walked in and Kesha gave them the name the reservation was under. Obviously it was under a made up name, to protect whoever the superstar was that was coming to dinner. Much to their disappointment, the superstars wasn't there yet. However the waiter offered the ladies some wine and let them know that they could walk around the restaurant and look around at the memorabilia/content scattered throughout if they like. That was the beauty of New Orleans.

"Might as well and not look like sitting ducks." Jordana said, opting to take some Sangria.

The ladies slowly sipped on their glasses as the "oo'd" and "aww'ed" at the various artwork in one section of the restaurant. While Kesha complained about her sore feet, Jordana kicked her heels off and was walking around barefoot. She was very much a southern girl, who didn't care for shoes all that much. The waiter had told them that when the guests arrived that he would let them know. Until then, Jordana and Kesha would take their time. It would be a few minutes later when the waiter grabbed their attention.

"Ladies, the gentleman have arrived." He said before walking off.

"Gentleman. Well at least we didn't get someone like Aksana." Jordana snipped before they giggled.

"Right? Alright, moment of truth."

The ladies walked back to the back dining room, which seemed to be further and further away.

_Meanwhile_

"Who the hell leaves their shoes in a strange place?" Seth Rollins asked.

"There's shoes?" Roman Reigns asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

Seth held up the pair of black 4 inch peeptoe heels. "That's crazy shit."

"Hey maybe that means the lady is hot, right?"

"I guess." Seth scratched his head.

"Watch they're not. " the pessimist in Dean Ambrose sauntered out. "I mean, they might be batshit crazy or something."

"Dude, stop." Roman said. "We can always bail after the dinner. Did it before."

Just then the men heard chatter from nearby. By the excitement and giggles, both were definitely women and they sounded attractive. Getting in line, the men stood by each other side by side as they waited on their guests.

"Okay, should we walk in together?" Kesha asked.

"Yes, and lets take deep breaths. Count to three. And don't laugh if its Hornswoggle." Jordana said. The girls busted out laughing again.

"One..." Jordana started.

"Two..." Kesha continued.

"Three!" They finished. The girls took deep breaths and turned the corner, hand in hand.

Both ladies' breaths seem to stop simultaneously as they were face to face with The Shield.

"Oh holy shit..." the two of them said in unison. They were not expecting this.

"Keep it PG ladies." Seth started, extending his hand. "Or maybe not. We're adults."

"Yea..." Kesha said, as she took his hand. Seth was her favorite of The Shield. "We are."

"Well this is a nice surprise." Kesha quickly said, as she shook hands with Seth, followed with Dean. "How did they manage to scoop you guys up for this?"

"We just follow the itenerary." Roman said, taking her hand. "We didn't know about it until this afternoon."

"Talk about last minute." Jordana's adrenaline kicked in and confident Jordana came through. "In this case, I'm all about last minute." She extended her hand to Roman. "I'm Jordana."

"Pleasure." He took her hand in his large one and brought it up to his lips, placing them on her hand as he stared into her eyes. This was going to be a long night.

He looked down and noticed her bare feet. Instant conversation starter. "Hey Rollins, I found the shoe owner." He pointed at Jordana's small manicured blue toes.

"So that's who left her shoes. Honey, someone could have stole them." He said as he passed the heels to her.

"Thank you, but really after walking almost a mile in them, I'm over the heels." Jordana shrugged as she took them.

"You're pretty content and comfortable to say the least," Roman said, as he guided her to her seat and pulling the chair out for her. "Come, sit."

"Well we are glad that you came." Kesha said, rubbing her hands together.

"I wouldn't miss this dinner for anything, especially with two beautiful ladies." The girls giggled in response at Dean.

"You lady killer." Jordana said. "I've seen the news interview."

"At least I'm honest, toots." Dean said matter of factly.

After they placed their order the five of them had the standard conversation. The guys got to know the girls, as they pretty much know things about them. General questions such as where they were from were first asked followed with asking about trying out the restaurants around New Orleans. All five raved about Cafe Beignet, which was very popular.

Soon the conversation turned amongst one another, and everything was going smoothly. Roman grabbed Jordana's attention, which was in her favor. Roman was her favorite in The Shield. Tall, dark, handsome, adorned with tattoos that favored his Samoan heritage, workhorse. It was all the things Jordana loved. He was a very smooth talker too.

"How is New Orleans treating you sweetheart?" He asked her.

"I'd say well. This is my first time here." Jordana sipped on the Sangria. "It is definitely different."

"It is a rather unique city." He responded, continuing to stare into her deep brown eyes.

Jordana fought not to fidget over his intense stare, which was insanely turning her on. If he could melt someone with the stare, a million girls would be no more. Nibbling on her lower lip, she figured out something intelligent to say.

"So, um, you plan on winning Sunday?" She asked. "I mean I know you will, but..."

"But we will win." He said, nodding to her.

Dinner passed on, which turned out to be really good, afterwards the girls knew that the gentleman had to go soon. Both of them had talked over it and had agreed not to keep whoever it was long after the dinner. The guys were actually very cool to hang out with. It was like hanging out with guy friends. The waiter inadvertenly interrupted them, as he had to check on the table. The waiter offered dessert, which they had declined. Wishing them a good evening, he walked off with the rest of their dinner plates.

"Thank you so much guys, this was nice." Kesha said, feeling releived.

"I agree, thanks so much." Jordana nodded.

"Well actually we're just gonna hang out on Bourbon if you ladies don't mind being of company." Dean said.

"How convenient. We were too." Jordana spoke up. Kesha looked at her in bewilderment, knowing full well they were just going back to the hotel. Jordana elbowed Kesha in hopes she got the point to go with the story.

"I don't know..." Kesha said, foiling Jordana's sly plan.

"Well I want to, if you wanna go back to the hotel that's fine. I'll just meet you in the morning." Jordana covered herself.

"You're gonna stay out all night?" She asked.

"I don't know, depends." Jordana responded nonchalantly.

"Well ladies, I'd like to butt in and ask Jordana if she'd like to hang with me for the night." Roman spoke up. "She won't be alone."

"Thank you Roman, I'd like that." Jordana's eye glinted at the possibilities night life on Bourbon Street was going to bring. "Do you need the elevator key?" She asked, looking at Kesha.

"I got mine...thanks." Kesha said, sighing.

"No worries Kesh, we can walk you back. Let them go." Seth said.

Saying their goodbyes, Jordana and Roman headed out into the crowded party scene. Loud jazz music was playing in the park area amongst the loud chatter that filled the air. Various music could be heard blasting from the bars along the street. It was a definite party going on everywhere you look. Beads filled the street and many people were trying to invite you into the bars to have a good time.

"This is crazy! Nothing else like it in the world!" Jordana shouted over the noise.

"Welcome to New Orleans, baby!" Roman smiled at her as he put an arm around her.

They decided to walk into a local bar, which to no surprise was full of people. Many of them were just like Jordana, fans from all over coming for WrestleMania. As soon as people started noticing, her and Roman began to get alot of attention. It was starting to freak Jordana out, she subconsciously gripped Roman's hand tightly with one hand while her free hand wrapped her arm along his. It took the owner of the bar to restore order, as sometimes fans didn't know how to respect boundaries.

Roman thanked the owner as the two got settled at the tail end of the bar. He ordered a couple of shots for them, telling the bartender her tab was on him. Jordana turned her back on the growing crowd, as she wasn't prepared for this.

"I'm sorry I hung all over you like that, I wasn't prepared for a ambush."

"No worries, it happens." He said.

After a set of shots, they did some more small talk, to which Jordana was wondering why he wanted to be around her of all people. Of course, she heard about his recent breakup with a girlfriend. He was on the market and there was many women who would kill to be that replacement. Jordana respected his privacy and didn't want to ask about her. Maybe he just wanted some female company for the night. Which in that case, Jordana didn't mind. Hell it wasn't like she would ever hang out with him again.

They left the bar and decided to head to the park to listen to some of the jazz music playing. The couple ended up having a great time, even slow dancing to a slow number as the party seemed to be winding down. Jordana noted the closeness they were sharing through the night, and she would be lying to herself if she wasn't a little turned on.

"I can walk you back to your hotel..." He said, running a hand through her hair. Jordana shivered at the gesture.

"That sounds great. I think I had enough of Bourbon Street." She laughed.

"Me too. Just one request though."

"And that would be..?" Jordana asked flirtatiously.

"Leave your heels on. I don't want you to slice those small feet on glass or something."

Jordana let out a dramatized sigh, prompting him to laugh at her once more. The two began to walk back to her hotel when suddenly, Roman took her small hand in his. Jordana looked up at him in wonder, biting her lip. Roman smiled at her in assurance and the silence grew as they walked on. Jordana didn't mind, as it was welcomed after the party.

"Here is the hotel..." She said as she walked up to it. "Um, thank you for everything. I had a great time..."

_Great, the awkward first date shit. Like this was even a date_ Jordana cursed herself. Sighing, she decided to live a little.

"Um...I mean...if you don't want to call it a night yet, I know somewhere that's really cool. And quieter." She giggled.

In truth, she wasn't sure if Roman even felt the same way. But it was the least she could do. From their conversation, and how they interacted through the night, Jordana knew something had to be brewing. He wouldn't have allowed that much touching otherwise.

"I actually don't." He laughed. "So show me."

The two of them walked into the hotel and headed to the elevators. Slipping in the elevator key, Jordana then hit the "19" button before the doors closed and soon they were heading up.

"The cool place isn't my room, just so you know." She joked.

Roman let out a hearty laugh. "I didn't say a word."

They reached the top floor and taking his hand, Jordana made a left before making a quick right to the door. Stepping out, they were on the hotel's rooftop deck. A light breeze hit her face as she sighed at the breathtaking view. You could see most of New Orleans from the deck. This was perfect. No one else was on the rooftop. Just Jordana and Roman.

"So, what do you think?" She asked him.

"Bad ass." He walked to the edge and peered towards the Superdome.

"You'll be there Sunday." She said, standing beside him.

Roman only nodded, continuing to look out. Jordana figured he didn't get much quiet time often, so he was probably savoring the moment. The moonlight hit his caramel features just right, making him even more desirable. She stayed silent, as nothing really needed to be said.

"This is nice, thanks." Roman said to her.

"No problem...I really did have a great time, Ro." Jordana said, touching his arm.

"I did as well."

As much as Jordana didn't want to break up the night, she needed to ask.

"So why did you choose me to hang with?"

Roman looked at her for a moment. "I think you're a beautiful lady. Is there anything wrong with taking a beautiful lady out in New Orleans on a night like tonight?"

"Not at all." Jordana said. "I'm flattered, I really am. I know that people know your business and everything, I just want you to know that I do respect your privacy. I'm not one of these girls who will latch on to you."

"Jordana, I'm not looking for a relationship right now, just dating seems to do fine for me." He said.

"That makes two of us." Jordana said. Taking a deep breath, she decided to put her cards on the table. She just hoped that she didn't embarass herself and it blows up in her face.

"Roman..." She started. "I think its obvious we are attracted to each other. You're a star, and I'm just a fan. Basically two strangers in a different world so to speak. But if you're willing..."

"Jordana..." Roman breathed.

Jordana didn't say anything, but instead looked up into his grey eyes. Her hand fingered along either side of her hips before letting it fall down past her leg. She moved her leg around as she continued to stare at Roman. A moment later, Jordana bit her lip as she let her panties fall to her feet. Stepping out of them she gave Roman one more look.

"1432." She turned to walk away towards the elevators.

Roman's breath caught in his throat for a moment as he realized that Jordana propositioned him. Shaking his head, he grabbed the lacy blue panties off the ground and groaned as he felt the dampness on the cloth. He rushed back in just to see the elevator doors beginning to close. Roman lunged towards the elevator, pushing his big hand between the doors and made them open back up. Hitting the "14" button, the doors closed behind him.

Jordana's breath hitched as he pressed his lean body up against hers, catching her lips with his in a searing kiss. Jordana gripped his arms as she gave into his kiss, opening her mouth so he could plunge his tongue into hers. Their tongues grappled with one another, while they continued to feel each other up. As the elevator dinged, Jordana and Roman broke the kiss, looking at each other. The door opened, leading them to the 14th floor. Jordana took Roman's hand once more, leading the way to her room. Once they reached it, Jordana took the key and unlocked it, letting the door close on its own before pushing Roman against it.

Jordana took control as she kissed him once more, taking her hands and bracing them on his shoulders as she pressed her body against his. Then, she jumped up, prompting Roman to catch her and turning around so she was against the door. His lips burned a hot, wet trail from hers down to her neck, making Jordana moan out loud. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she removed his shirt, still crying out from him still assaulting her neck.

Roman slid a hand under her dress, letting his fingers dance along her wet entrance before sliding a finger inside her. Jordana whimpered as he began moving his finger at a steady pace, then adding another one. She began placing kisses on the side of his neck, letting her tongue trace along it before finding his Adam's apple. His moan vibrated along her lips as she placed more kisses along his neck.

He then took Jordana to the King sized bed, laying her down before he removed the rest of his clothing. Just like Jordana imagined, his body was perfect in every way. Her insides clenched at how well endowed he truly was. Whistling a sigh, she removed her dress followed with her bra, exposing herself to this perfect man.

Roman crawled onto the bed, joining her as they began kissing once more. Both on their knees, Roman's hands immediately went for Jordana's breasts, caressing them as Jordana's hand wrapped around his shaft. Her free hand worked the hair band out of his hair, letting the long black locks loose.

"Turn around for me..." He breathed, getting Jordana on all fours. But she was having none of it.

"Okay, just because I dropped my panties for you doesn't mean I'm a slut." Jordana said.

Roman just held his hands up, meaning no harm. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh.." Jordana blushed. Not wanting to ruin the moment anymore, she got back in the groove. "Lay down for me. I want to look in your eyes..."

Roman did as he was told, watching Jordana as she climbed up on top of him. Letting her hands run along his chest tattoo and his lightly toned abs, she began to grind herself onto him. Taking his hands into hers, her grinding became a little more aggressive, as her whimpers became moans. Roman snatched his hands from her and gripped her hips tightly, squeezing occassionaly.

Nothing was said, as Jordana's breath became hitched once more. Romans hands began traveling up her body slowly before he sat up with her. Leaning her forehead against his, Jordana moaned once more when he thrusted up into her. She continued to moan as he filled her, getting used to his size. She could swear she was lost as he looked into those grey eyes of his.

Jordana began to move with him, continuing her grind movements from earlier. Roman groaned at the sensation, caressing her thighs and squeezing the sides of her hips once more before sitting up to meet her. Their lips barely touched, but it was enough to tease the both of them. Their romp continued to get intense as Jordana wrapped her hands around the back of his head, tangling her fingers in the long locks. Her pace increased steadily, savoring each moment she had.

"Oh, God..." She breathed, burying her head into his shoulder.

"Not yet." He said, withdrawing himself from her. Standing up, he extended his hand out to her. "Lean on the desk."

Jordana followed his request, gasping at the cool surface once her skin touched it. She gasped again once he slammed into her. Jordana kept up with his speed, which definitely was much faster then she was in bed. She gripped at the end of the desk, holding on for leverage. Roman brought her up to him, kissing her fiercely before pushing her back down. His free hand found her breast, which began to play with her nipple. Jordana was close, feeling her orgasm build up quickly. Sensing it as well, Roman's fingers left her nipple and went straight to her throbbing clitoris, aiding Jordana in what was a intense orgasm. She moaned out his name breathlessly as it went over her again and again. Roman's orgasm hit right after, with him spilling his seed into her.

The two of them stood there for a moment, catching their breaths from the intense romp. Finding the energy, Jordana cleaned up before coming into the bed with him. There was nothing more to say, they barely met hours ago and just had some intense sex. Roman had his arm around her, caressing her back. This invited Jordana to rest her head against his chest. If she knew better, this meant something more.

"I should go soon. I have to sign in the morning." He murmured as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Whenever you're ready." She said, looking up at his grey eyes. "Thank you, for everything."

"Pleasure is all mine." He smiled at Jordana. "I'll wait until you sleep before I go."

Jordana eventually fell asleep, falling into a peaceful slumber. It didn't last long, as nature called, waking her up. Jordana stirred out of her sleep, not surprised to feel the bed empty beside her. Matter of fact, all that was left of Roman was his scent. And did he smell good. It tortured Jordana, knowing that she probably wouldn't have him again. But she was glad she took the chance. You only live once.

After Jordana took care of her needs, she went to crawl back into bed when she noticed a key with the WrestleMania logo on her night stand. Picking it up, she noticed Roman left her a note.

_I enjoyed our evening, Jordana. I sign at 10, then the Hall of Fame tomorrow. Sunday I sign at 8 and then Mania. Here is my key. I want to see you again._

_Roman_

A grin spreaded across Jordana's face as she read the note. Time wasn't on their side, but she'll be damned to make the most of it. Looking over at the clock, the time read 5:35. Jordana called the front desk after.

"This is Jane."

"Jane, I'd like for you to call me a cab please, I'll be down in five minutes."

"No problem, Miss Oliver."

Putting the receiver down, Jordana fixed her hair quick and spritzed her body with Viva La Juicy before throwing on a trench coat and heels, nothing else. What an interesting turn of events.

"I believe Roman is deserving of morning dessert." She said to herself, smirking as she went out the door.


End file.
